pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - UW Physway/Archive 2
Srsly menz. Wtf with the silly SoS Rit? Terrible bar is terrible. =/ --Iggy 's other account 11:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :And now terrible runes? You can't give anything two major + superior rune=dead soon kk.Minion 11:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't add them. Juze did. I fixed them to minors and you reverted back to double majors so I thought you wanted double majors Zzz. Anyway, what sense does it make to take a lvl7 offensive spirit? It will die in one hit from anything. --Iggy 's other account 12:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Higher spawning is prefered because it gives the spirits more health - so they can be hit + remain alive [ and more chance of being under 50% for BuH! buff ] rather than spirit damage.. which is pitiful compared to the physicals. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 13:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fixed again. xD [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh and terrible template usage: You made the build use 201/200 attribute points. You're terrible yourself. Good game. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 14:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::lvl13 spirit at 11 spawning > lvl12 spirit at 12 spawning. You are clueless. Also, don't go calling people terrible when you are a KISS shitter. :S --Iggy 's other account 14:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree with igor. Docta Jenkins 20:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Such a big deal unbalancing: 26 vs 25 dmg, +20 health vs +5 armor. It's much better now, get over it. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, it's not and you are retarded. --Iggy 's other account 10:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Imbafaggotnames I vote that the next person to change the name is banned. Following edits should have bans as well. This is retarded bullshit. Pick a name and leave it there. Docta Jenkins 01:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Quoted by Excluded: ''"Yes; I was the one who CHANGED them to being called "WotA sins" because "Imbasin" sounded fucking retarded.". So screw the imbasin name, sin without SY is no imba. Call them spikers, WotA or just sins/assassins. But really, I see Imbasin again which is like so retarded. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What's more retarded people still keep getting into revert wars over something so irrelevant. Who cares how the build is called? --Iggy 's other account 10:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::PVX PEOPLE DO BUILD NAMES ARE SRS BSNS--Digit0l Qu33r 12:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::SENSE NONE MAKE COMMENT YOURS. --Iggy 's other account 14:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can't really see how such trivial shit even requires a section. "Imbasin(s)" isn't descriptive to the least, and there's no correlation to the automatic association of imbagons and SY. Anyone who calls Jagged-Fox-Blossom a spike should also just uninstall the game for not knowing the difference between pressure and a spike. "WotA sins" is simple and descriptive, cut the custom names shit out. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 14:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay this trivial bullshit has gone on too long (it's also in the archive, Chaos). It was some IP who reverted 9 times before being blocked. I'm expecting them to be left as WotA assassins and have left a note at the bottom of the page saying they're sometimes called imbasins (because i have actually seen them called this in game). If I hear any more about this, whoever brings it up will be silenced accordingly. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I like Lau's new sig. Life Guardian 00:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I like Lau in general. Docta Jenkins 05:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I do too, but she needs to make the dots have a transparent background, wow. Brandnew 08:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) WTF... How the fuck did this trash become the meta... aside from the fact that all the failer sins can now do UW. This is a fucking joke you can take any team with 2 EMo's (rofl at ER1 and ER2 they are just 2 terrible EMo bars) and finish UW you can take 4 fucking Beast Mastery rangers and finish... --Risus 17:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :PUG friendly is why it's meta tbh. I wouldn't get to pent up about it. --''Short'' 17:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Im guessing your ER bars consist of Burning Speed spam. lal. Roarer 17:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm guessing I don't play GW anymore? --''Short'' 17:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was talking to Risus.Roarer 17:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lolol. Sorry, indenting made me lolwut. --''Short'' 17:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :ubad. cba to make this comment more constructive, not worth my time. --Digit0l Qu33r 18:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah as was kind of pointed out already, the build with the best possible Efficiency/Skill (Effort) rate becomes meta, not the one with the highest efficiency rate. In English, 123 + bonds + orders is pretty PUG-friendly, so it's an easy meta choice. Compare to Sway meta, if you know any PvP. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 18:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone will need to edit the page in a way to put greater focus on how important it is to have high energy. Most pugs I've been in think it's okay to have 80-95 energy. It all comes back to the how un-pug-friendly the ER builds are. Cuilan 00:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::At first I had my doubts about this build, but once pugging a little I found that most of the ERs out there don't know how to properly use an EMo bar. Also, bad EMo = fail. With the immense inexperience of ERs, this isn't very pug friendly, as none of them know what they are doing. In addition, putting burning speed on both ERs instead of shield guardian/prot spirit makes life SO much easier, especially when the Emos are inexperienced. ER>Infuse>Burning Speed>Infuse>Burning Speed.. ect. This helps especially if ER1 dies during a failable quest, and being a PUG, res isn't very fast (shield guardian is the only spammable spell that doesn't cause you to explode your health) Burning speed is much more pugfriendly. -Phil ::::Burning Speed will just mean even more people incapable of running a rather easy build. If you have the right equipment (high energy) and have decent knowledge of the area, it's hard to suck with the bars posted. ::::The biggest problem I've noticed is that PUG ER's don't spam infuse (despite being only slightly less spammable than Burning Speed).--Arrogant Bastard 05:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware that new players should learn how to run this team build, but it can be very tiring just to lose 500g-1k to PUGs. Excluded doesn't like that I run exp groups (Show stones, 2+ stones approved for team or something), but it's currently in it's best form. (Though I've been wondering if the original E/Mo build would work better for energy etc. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What I've noticed of the really bad ERs, is they try and spam their enchantments on themselves, not spamming Infuse, ending up out of range from everyone else and running out of energy. They just need to learn to play better. Minion 05:57, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm an ER and I go to PUGs often most of my fails are noob sins popping reaper in mountains when I tell them not to kill dryders. Also noob sins attacking BDRs we don't need to kill. Ritualist doesn't know how to build a wall for 4H. What I'm trying to say is it's not just ERs in PUGs. psyway and imbasins That does seem to be what people call it. whether we want the builds to reflect in-game names like we've done with all the other builds is a matter of consistency though, i'd prefer consistency over what people would logically call the build--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Might as well just call them imbasins, no-one lets anything else join a group, I've tried. They seem to think sins are the only thing that can do it, so they clearly cannot follow links at the bottom of the page. Zedone2 22:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Obviously they can't. I've been sitting in ToA for the past hour or so and have seen them called WotA and imbasin, but i have yet to see someone call this psyway. Life Guardian 22:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Seen at least 3-5 times. Psyway. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've already made a redirect from "psyway" and as far as i'm concerned the imbasins issue is solved. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) HM/NM Isn't this build made for HM. People are doing NM group and my guild mates said that is dumb because HM and NM with Physway is basically the same difficulty. Is this true? :Yup. Everything you said is true. :p--Digit0l Qu33r 15:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Assuming everyone is bonded, then it won't make much difference. Clumsiness will be spammed just as much, Behmoths will still block, Aatxe will still deal 25~damage per attack. Dying Nightmares will still cast Rend Enchantments. Aatxe will still use Savage Slash, Grasping will still use Distracting Blow and Mindblades will still use Leech Signet. The Four Horsemen will still use Diversion and Shatter Enchantment. Also pretty sure Behmoth traps will still trigger PB. Things will attack slower. So yes, it's pointless.Minion 16:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: only diff is that the spirits stay alive longer amd ememies die faster --Pryon 18:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible <60 mins? Would it be possible to do this in under 60 minutes. I'm saying clear chamber,split for vale/mnts,UWG,meet together for planes,then split pools/pitts? :Well, the fastest you'll probably be able to do without further splitting from the guide is about 1:25. That's no deaths, clean kills, no talking...etc. I still want to try the 4-4 split which I theorised in the archive with the guild. However, they would rather finish it in one piece, than try and split, fail and die. I am of the understanding people are already doing these splits, though; wouldn't mind hearing from them. Minion 19:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You could also send the SoS off to clear wastes during the run to Mts, would have to tinker with his build a bit, but it'd be possible.Roarer 11:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I think ~50 minutes is possible with an experienced team and no fucking around (usually spend about 10-15 mins per run insulting Excluded for dying so much as an ER).--Arrogant Bastard 13:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not without splitting, no way. Minion 14:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::We've gotten ~1:20 with tons of BS and inefficiency. The few splits we do use can be made a bit better though (maybe an extra split for UWG for example). Cutting off 30 minutes seems like a lot, but not so much when you consider how often we run in circles figuring out what quest to do next, unnecessary deaths, or wasting time insulting you. Then again, UW might not be as fun if we took those things out.--Arrogant Bastard 15:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Under 60 minutes is absolutely possible. Our fastest guild run with no splits is 57 minutes .--Lord Valvoga 21:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Might want to edit the guide, if you strayed from it and achieved a better time. Minion 00:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) we didnt stray from the guide at all so no need to edit it-LV We didn't "stray" from "your" guide. no splits at all full team stays together, we will also beat the 57 minutes soon. I may decide to film it to shut you up. If you'd leave up the screen shot, get skills and quit hatin' we could help improve even your runs and the runs of any PUG. Its all about the order in which you do things. - Ecto Farmin Machine GoC? I think it could be better for ERs to have a Glyph of Concentration, it could help a lot during 4h. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 13:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :No need the ERs just need to move outside range of mindblades when casting ER. Outerworld 13:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :What helps 4H is enchants. The more the better, beacuse of the mass-stripping the Horsemen can cause in such short time. GoC, like GoS, would be a crutch and not very helpful. Leech Signet can rupt it also, and so can MS. So why would it help exactly?Minion 14:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Wild Blow VS Wild Strike People think it'd be better to have Golden Fox Strike->Wild Strike; instead of Jagged-FF- Wild Blow. Atleast, the one person who keeps editing it in wherever possible. It's most definitely better to take Wild Blow seeing as you're only going to use it ~10 times in one area, then it will be useless. You will be sacrificing your quick-attack chain for the rest of UW, which will just slow you down. Minion 14:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I tried bringing wild strike last time we did it, unfortunately you realise very quickly that if lead is blocked 3/4 times its inferior to instant removal via blow. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 15:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Also fox strike is slow activation. would be boring for rest of uw. --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 15:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: for your information, i put the golden fox strike->wild strike there, but only by optional and i only put i there ONCE. i know its inferior to jagged strike now but don't go claiming i keep editing it wherever possible --Pryon 16:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you also the IP? If not, then I wasn't aiming the statement at you. Minion 17:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::In general PvE, I've found Fox Fangs to be better again. While it has ½ usage time + 33% IAS (Or 20% in UW Physway with essence?), it's actually faster to spike with than Wild Strike that has no described usage time. I've also had to wait 0,5 seconds to use Wild Strike again in general PvE and stance removal doesn't really deserve much usage in PvE again. So I'll go for FF. Try to understand. o_O [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::thats because the 1/2sec attack skills ignore the normal one attack per 1.33 attack speed. And just jump on in there :D where at wildstrike needs to wait for the right point in teh sequence (off 1 attack per 1.33sec) to go off. hence why you get such good spike compression with them. Wild strike also has the draw back of jagged missing/been blocked ofc. [[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 20:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) CritScythes. Should we really start replacing WotAs with CritScythes? I know it's in Guru but people won't let any other than WotAs inside, Order of Pain won't trigger with Aura of Holy Might but holy damage in UW is just superb + AoE damage. At least until we get that dervish/scythe update. Plus imbagon update. o_O [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Did I mention +33% IAS? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::There was talk on this page before on how almost anything other than WotA' were bad due to the single target damage of daggers. Scythes are too slow. So no, there isn't any chance of them being replaced. -- 08:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::oh dear.... the sins are optimal but any physical works...it says that on the page/links/guide..(unless some shitter removed it xD) scythe is fine as an alt, but remove aohm for ebsoh..r/a daggers, d/w zv, w/x anything, a/d scythe. Ppl should learn to read eh? *edit it seems some one DID remove the not about 'other physicals can also be taken, but wota sins are optimal'.on this page..no wonder pugs wont take more than sins :P they can only do what they are told in black n white :P[[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 10:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Juze, stop being bad. Essence + WotA = 33% IAS and Crit Scythe doesn't get OoP bonus because of Holy damage. --Iggy 's other account 13:09, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I said: "Order of Pain won't trigger with Aura of Holy Might but holy damage in UW is just superb". And I'm not even sure if Essence + WotA stack. Meh. YMLaD ftw. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't care what you think, you are a terrible shitter who knows nothing. Shut up. --Iggy 's other account 11:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::To be fair, if AoHM's bonus damage is higher than OoP's, there's no reason in passing up holy damage. It'd only be a concern if there was a MoP nuker in the team. Minion 20:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oi, its , it will come out as if you want to quote.--Oskar 20:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::No one brought that up. Go troll Jews' page. Novelty input or gtfo. Minion 20:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: i think that giving his mother a novelty input would be a better course of action :D tits blah blah or somethingTFO and scythes are slow and boring..[[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 20:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::piss off, i was telling him how to quote cause he did it wrong.--Oskar 21:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You indent by using one more ":" that the last person, I'm just telling you because you did it wrong..and over defensive much? and i was implying you should give his mother some novely input and not fuck her.. its pvx.. and daggers are more fun than scythes![[User:Jayson Rayne|Jayson]][[User talk:Jayson Rayne|MaxxFury]] 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You indent by using 1 more : then the person you are '''replying' to. I did not do it wrong, i was not making any contribution to the build i was explaining to juze the way to be wikily correct when quoting. Shut up.--Oskar 22:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Then take it up with Jews on his talk page. This is useless clutter.Minion 23:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) To the Jayson guy above, nothing will kick out single target damage like these dagger sins ever, which imo is what you are ideally looking for. Juze was just being Juze when he decided that he thought scythes would be good. Anything else like you mentioned like war/rangers will just be bad. -- 23:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) 100b>daggersin>scythe(war, derv, sin)>ES>everything else Minion doesn't like 100b mainly cause it requires MoP + coordination...and any team with Minion in it will be too busy insulting him for being a failure to follow MoP calls.--Arrogant Bastard 01:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : The daggerchain takes about a second to run through to single targets, as well as anything else unlucky enough to get caught next to you by DB. 100b warr couldn't match that damage even if he tried. -- 01:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, lol, try and get any other profession into UW with this build and you will be laughed at. Oh well, at least we can seperate the pugs prety easily. Zedone2 18:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) "YMLaD!" Just because they move like dwarfs. Should we have this PvE-only skill on our lovely SoS-rit? Combined with Earthbind it's superb, 3 second knockdown support and quick interrupt for Rend Enchantments. <3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing better to give the rit really so yeah decent optional [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Strikes Back- 13:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::vampirism--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I just tested this one, it's great with Earthbind but causes a bit energy trouble to SoS. :/ [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wtf, you have Spirit Siphon. How can you not have too much energy?--Digit0l Qu33r 19:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can't say it's hevier on energy than other Rit build that are used in SC. Energy is as much of a problem as you allow it to become. ;o Juze you are just hopelessly terrible. --Iggy 's other account 11:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Four Horseman 9 out of 10 PUG groups fail at this quest because either the ER's don't know what to do or sins rush off to kill the horseman and die. Because of this i made allot of additions to the guide, please comment if you think i have left anything out.-- 12:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Why do people always blame the ER when they fail 4H. To be honest all of my PUG fails in 4H are from noob sins I never saw an ER fail at this quest. It is ALWAYS sins being noobs over-extending, leaving before the whole side is cleared, being noobs getting their chain diverted, splitting. The list goes on and on. Who cares if the rt is inexp it's allowed to die. The quest is still easy even if he dies he doesn't have to stall the horsemen forever. ::Its true that is usually the sins fault for overextending. I myself usually play as an ER and find that either the primary ER doesn't spam cover enchants on the group and the group dies or the secondary ER doesn't spam enchants on the reaper and the reaper dies. It's not all about infusing, but if the sins overextend i guess you cant prot them anyway so its there fault if they die. --Gift X 18:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I know its asking a lot from pugs, but the easiest way to finish 4h non fail is to have a good rit who can pull the pools side aggro slowly behind reaper. Which gives Pits side ample time to finish. The rit requires cover enchants though.--Lord Valvoga :Like I said before even if you have a good rit in a PUG. Trust me I've been with pretty amazing rits with me that can stall pools side until we are finished with pitts and still be alive when we are done. But the sins just split up like retards or get their chains diverted like morons. It's really the sins for PUGs i'm telling you sins have to get smarter. ::Stop blaming it on individual professions, not every rit or e/mo is good and not every sin is bad and vice versa. Just stop being dumb and saying 'if your a sin your bad and if your not your good'--Oskar 00:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::It was a valid generalisation, and I have come to the same conclusion. Minion 00:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I once failed at 4h, because even though we killed all horsemen, the reaper wasn't invulnerable, is that a bug/glitch? he still had aggro from the dryders though. :::::I don't think it's a bug; but the Reaper does seem to need an "In the Area" clearing of safe land before disappearing from the party. Minion 13:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Please Sins This Build is very good and very fast...but there is just a little problem with sins... Please write that the sins don't have to run away everytime....today i try this with 3 teams...always have a sin running on right, another running on left...i go totally crazy. After ER1 died, and ping that he have only 4 mana, so he can't bond...but the sin don't wait and go against other enemy... no one take a scroll of resurrection. Sin don't have any idea of the ER's job....maybe thay think it's just like a terraway...but isn't. So please read how to use this team-build. I'm very tired of people that are only good to say "run run run" or "bond bond bond". Ty^^ :Do it yourself, anybody can edit the build page.--Oskar 23:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, just put something like "Don't over-extend from the ERs" After all, we're not monks with Party-Wide heals. And I think I put that on the page already, but people don't understand mechanics. Minion 00:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) dth Are so Fucking ProMinion 19:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :you are sooo cool dude we posted that just so people can see it can be done in under an hour. But k w/e bash us more kthxbai --INS0MNI4 It's Guild Wars, all of you, grow the fuck up. --''Short'' 20:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :gilworzzzzzzzzzz--Digit0l Qu33r 20:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, okay sure w/e you are telling us to grow up after he removed the screenshot from the "Build" tab and then decided to post ours here in a asshole manner. --INS0MNI4 :::I saw that one, one hour ago. Pretty pro. But terraway still beats this team build, compared to DLway too for 30 minute runs. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 20:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought Physway wasn't build for speed. -- 20:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol, there have been questions posted here about speed and regardless people need a reason to run such a build. Both terraway and DLway are faster than Physway, yes. But both require experience and fail a lot more with pugs, while physway is puggable. We were just showing the GW community that under an hour is possible.--[[User:INS0MN1A|'INS0MNI4']] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 21:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So this is with pugs?--[[User:Relyk|'''Relyk]] talk 23:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nope but all the strategies follow the guide so it could be. the only reason we posted the screenshot is to show it can be done in under an hour without splits--[[User:INS0MN1A|'INS0MNI4']] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 23:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::k gfy ^^--[[User:Relyk|'''Relyk]] talk 23:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::lol?--[[User:INS0MN1A|'INS0MNI4']] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 23:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :lol, the maturity level of some of these posters is such a joke. We posted a screen shot to show people that it can be done in under an hour as it was asked in an earlier discussion topic. Minion decided to remove it and post it here with in a Douche Bagish manner. Lets get one thing clear we aren't fucking posting this to say we are better than everyone else, we only posted this to show everyone else it can be done in under an hour.--[[User:INS0MN1A|'''INS0MNI4]] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 23:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Then post it again with a less epeen manner. You know what I mean. But if people really want to find out if such a time is achievable, they'd check the talk page. Minion 00:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol please tell me how we posted it with an epeen manner,because we said "dth record". We said that because it was the best time we've gotten so far, and clearly the best time you've seen so far, after seeing what you wrote... "Well, the fastest you'll probably be able to do without further splitting from the guide is about 1:25. That's no deaths, clean kills, no talking...etc. " .. And also looking through some other pvxwiki posts, there are quite a bit of screen shots showing possible times achieved by using x build. And again "If you want to show off your fast run, then post it on the Talk Page. mawr0n" You misunderstood why we posted it and so the 2nd time i even removed the word "record" and posted it saying "UW Physway 57min dth", yet you removed it again with an asshole comment as your justification, so who is the one with the epeen? Just because somehow we achieved a great time, followed the guide none the less and proved your whole idea wrong about times being achieved without splits doesn't mean you have to sit there and bash us. --[[User:INS0MN1A|'''INS0MNI4]] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 00:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::*57min UW Physway dth record That is what I removed. It is an impressive time, if you really did not split. Although having had been on a run with you, I know you used Speedclear tactics to finish on Dhuum. Although I am suspicious as to why there is an A/P in the screenshot. Minion 00:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::im almost positive i removed the word record from that but sure w/e. We kill dhuum with someone encasing, and everyone spamming rest with a Rit and the EMos still alive. I do recall being told XIII were being assholes on a run with us and telling us how it should be done and how some of the things we did are slower and giving there own opinions on how it should be done. Theres an AP there because we were testing out "Cant Touch This" to prevent blind during the mountain part, but its meh and not really worth it because it didn't make mountain any faster. And also if you've been on a run with us you should know we dont split. We have tried it and it was risky with a couple deaths and haven't tried it since then since the time saved wasn't worth it to us and you can't "c-space" as much. So again we really dont do this any different from the guide you have posted.[[User:INS0MN1A|'''INS0MNI4]] [[User talk:INS0MN1A|']] 01:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) uw is srs bsns!--[[User:Relyk|'''Relyk]] talk 02:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, nice to know the guide is effective. You might want to add the extra split you do in UWG, though. Minion 06:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dear dth, I play with your guys often in SC you are good players but nobody cares...move on. PS: Physway was never designed to be a speedclear so using SC tactics corrupts the purpose of the build. Or if that's not perfectly clear; you can't call it physway if you are using SC tactics and splitting and then lying about it, get it? 17:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol, believe it or not i dont think we care anymore have fun. --[[User:INS0MN1A|'INS0MNI4']] '''' 19:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have insurance with AARP and they say IM PRO - NIM DAE!